sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Speed Highway (Sonic Generations)
:Ten artykuł dotyczy poziomu z Ery Dreamcasta z ''Sonic Generations. Jeśli szukałeś oryginalnego poziomu z Sonic Adventure, kliknij tu.'' – czwarty poziom w Sonic Generations. Rozpoczyna się od niego Era Dreamcasta. Pojawia się w wersji gry na konsole/PC. Jest remakiem poziomu Speed Highway z Sonic Adventure. Postacią, którą gracz uratuje po przejściu obu aktów poziomu, jest Cream the Rabbit. Sonic, który przejdzie akt jako drugi, wystąpi w krótkiej wstawce filmowej z tą postacią. Opis Akt 1 Akt pierwszy rozgrywany jest przez Klasycznego Sonica. Jak sama nazwa poziomu wskazuje, gracz będzie poruszać się tutaj po autostradach i drogach zbudowanych w centrum wielkiego miasta - Station Square. Na początku poziomu będą pojawiały się pętle i proste drogi. W dalszych sekcjach, gracz będzie poruszać się głównie po dachach budynków. Znajdują się tutaj biało-czerwone platformy poruszające się w kółko po wyznaczonym terenie. Ich żółto-czerwone warianty zapadają się jakiś czas po tym jak gracz na nich stanie. Mogą unosić się nieruchomo w powietrzu, lub przemieszczać się. Innymi obiektami są również dzwony, które upuszczają pierścienie po tym jak gracz w nie uderzy. Między poszczególnymi budynkami pojawią się najczęściej drogi, po których przejeżdżając co jakiś czas samochody. Mogą zranić gracza przy kontakcie. Czasami zamiast dróg będą znajdowały się przepaście. Od upadku gracz będzie chroniony przez ramiona koparek, które będą wybijała postać w górę, z dala od niebezpieczeństwa. Czasami trzeba będzie również skorzystać z rakiet. Pojawiają się również wewnętrzne sekcje pobliskich wieżowców. Gracz będzie się poruszać tutaj po korytarzach budynków, ruchomych schodach (które są wyłączone z użytku i nie ruszają się), a także w podziemnych garażach. Jednokrotnie pojawia się również sekcja w której Sonic podczas dużego skoku złapie się helikoptera i zostanie przez niego zrzucony na lądowisku, na dachu jednego z budynków. Poziom kończy się sekcją, w której gracz musi się wspinać w górę, a następnie przebiec przez biegnącą prosto autostradę. Akt 2 Akt 2 rozgrywany jest przez Nowoczesnego Sonica. Jest nastawiony na szybszą rozgrywkę, zawierając więcej dróg, a nawet i specjalnie wydzieloną autostradę. Nawiązuje w wielu momentach do oryginalnego poziomu, ale nie zawiera trzeciej sekcji Speed Highway z Sonic Adventure, która rozgrywała się na miejskich ulicach o poranku. Gracz rozpoczyna od wbiegnięcia na trasę z pętlą, po czym Sonic będzie biec po węższych drogach i ścianach szklanych budynków. Powracają tutaj obiekty takie jak: ramię koparki wybijające gracza w górę, ruchome platformy (w wariancie czerwonym i żółtym, przy czym ten ostatni zapada się kiedy gracz na nim stanie). Gracz będzie się poruszał zarówno po zewnętrznych częściach autostrady, jak i wnętrzach wieżowców, o prawie identycznym wyglądzie jak w akcie pierwszym. Składają się jednak tylko z korytarzy, przecinanych przez białe tunele, a dodatkowo z sufitu w niektórych miejscach zwisają tarcze pił. Na zewnątrz pojawiają się natomiast balony, pękające jakiś czas po tym jak wybiją gracza w górę, oraz wiszące w powietrzu armaty. Gracz może do nich wskoczyć, a następnie musi szybko wybrać kierunek strzału działa i szybko się z niego wystrzelić, bo w przeciwnym razie zostanie z niego wyrzucony. Na poziomie pojawia się również sekcja z helikopterem. Po wykonaniu długiego skoku, Sonic złapie się helikoptera i zostanie przez niego zrzucony nad lądowiskiem. Gracz będzie mógł kontrolować swój spadek i wylądować na lądowisku dla helikopterów, albo na unoszących się w powietrzu platformach. Po tej sekcji, gracz przebije się przez szklaną ścianę i po chwili zacznie biec w dół wieżowca, będąc przy tym ściganym przez Cop Speedery. Biegnąc dalej w dół, Sonic przebije się przez kolejną szklaną ścianę i będzie musiał wykonywać uniki na boki, ponieważ na drodze zaczną pojawiać się niebieskie kolumny, zadające postaci obrażenia przy kontakcie. Gracz wyląduje na końcu w garażu i ścigające go roboty zostaną zniszczone, uderzając w ziemię. Ostatnia sekcja obejmuje autostradę, po której poruszają się samochody, mogące zadać Sonicowi obrażenia. Zalecane jest tutaj używanie driftowania, co pozwoli łatwiej wykonywać zakręty. Pojawi się tu również rakieta, która niespodziewanie przyleci zza pleców gracza. Postać złapie się jej i poleci dalej. Poziom kończy się za pętlą-korkociągiem. Misje Akt 1 * Cream: Chao Hunt – Zmierz się z Cream, znajdując więcej Chao od niej i dostając się do celu. * Hot Pursuit – Unikaj otrzymania ciosu od ścigających cię przeciwników i dostań się do celu w odpowiednim czasie. * High Speed Challenge 2 '– Zbierz Buty Szybkości aby dotrzeć do celu, zanim skończy się czas. * 'Resisting Arrest – Strzeż się Cop Speederów! Dostań się do celu zanim upłynie wyznaczony czas. * 'Doppelganger Race! '– Zmierz się z kopią Sonica i pokonaj ją w wyścigu do celu. Akt 2 * 'Overdrift '– Zbierz tak dużo pierścieni jak tylko możesz podczas driftowania i dostań się do celu w odpowiednim czasie. * 'Hot Pursuit '– Zbierz wymaganą ilość pierścieni, które będą rozrzucane przez badnika Sprinklera, i dostań się do celu przed upływem czasu. * 'Doppelganger Race! '– Zmierz się z kopią Sonica i pokonaj ją w wyścigu do celu. * 'Drill Baby Drill '– Utoruj sobie drogę podczas spadania, niszcząc blokujące ją skrzynie, i dostając się do celu w odpowiednim czasie. * 'Espio: Master of Camouflage '– Tylko reflektory mogą wykryć Espio. Zmierz się z nim i dostań się do celu na czas. Czerwone pierścienie Muzyka }} Ciekawostki * Sekcja, w której gracz biegnie w dół wieżowca w akcie drugim, jest odwzorowaniem drugiego etapu oryginalnego poziomu. Muzyka poziomu zmienia się w trakcie przechodzenia do tego etapu na remiks oryginalnego utwory Goin' Down!?. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do oryginału, nie pojawiają się tutaj helikoptery, a gracz jest ścigany przez Cop Speedery. * W przeciwieństwie do oryginalnego poziomu, Speed Highway z Sonic Generations nie zawiera trzeciego etapu - At Dawn. Jednak w drugim akcie, po sekcji w której gracz biegnie wzdłuż wieżowca, pora dnia zaczyna zmieniać się na świt, co może nawiązywać do brakującego etapu. * Pojawienie się Cream na tym poziomie może nawiązywać do jej kameo w Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. * Przed wejściem do poziomu, za plecami Cream i Cheese'a znajduje się plakat filmu Chao in Space 4. '' * W tle pojawiają się plakaty filmu ''Chao in Space: The Search for Tikal. Jest to nawiązanie do serii fikcyjnych filmów, których plakaty pojawiał się w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure 2. * Na plakatach w tle pojawiają się imiona niektórych postaci, ale niektóre posiadają błędy w pisowni. * Neonowe znaki na budynkach przedstawiają logo klubów: ''Chao Night ''i ''Club Vector. '' * Pod koniec drugiego aktu, zielone tablice z drogowskazami zawierają nazwy miejsc, odnoszące się do imion różnych postaci i miejsc w serii np. Rouge Street, Seaside Hill, Vector Avenue, E-123 Omega RD i S. Shadow Ave. Kategoria:Tematyka mostu Kategoria:Tematyka miejska Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Generations